


Kingdom

by birdsandivory



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Tumblr fill, axel thinks about saix a lot, he thinks about isa, lying on a balcony, or really, past relationship, past!isa/lea, sensory fic, watching the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: As Isa, he’d been a far different kind of tranquil. There was no wall of ice in need of being melted away, because he was simply peaceful - peaceful and happy. There was a joy about him, and though he rarely smiled, it continued to radiate from him like welcomed rain in the blazing summer sun.That was a time long passed; he was nothing like before.





	Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Have another short fiction inspired by my two boys! They're all angst and bitterness, with just a hint of underlying sweetness - the perfect dessert, really. <3
> 
> For the Tumblr Prompt: A quiet sigh as they turn away.

His moods were as fleeting as the life of the  _Lunar Flower_ ; alive in the moonlight and dead by dawn.

As Number VII, he was a force to be reckoned with; all of the fear living deep within the hearts of man were summoned forth by a single glance, golden spheres as horrifying as they were beautiful following the slightest of movements like that of a living portrait. And beneath the soft light of Kingdom Hearts, he somehow became more of a fright, incisors growing and frigid calm becoming the howl of a wild beast, a being that had long since forgotten what he truly was.

As Isa, he’d been a far different kind of tranquil. There was no wall of ice in need of being melted away, because he was simply peaceful — peaceful and  _happy_. There was a joy about him, and though he rarely smiled, it continued to radiate from him like welcomed rain in the blazing summer sun. 

That was a time long passed; he was nothing like before. 

As Saïx, he had moments of clarity, moments he shared with Axel, lying beside him on a hidden castle balcony, silently looking to the sky with solemn expression — as though there were something more out there that actually existed. They would not dare speak to each other for the fear of destroying whatever peace they were able to conjure between them in times when they weren’t at the other's throat, and so long as the world was black — they’d fear not an intrusion. 

At times, Axel would gaze in the Berserker’s direction, watching him watch the non-existent universe above, lips just slightly parted as though to breathe the chilly air; the cold was a strong, putrid sniff and his sense of smell was far too sensitive to hold within. 

For the longest moment, the Flurry swore the man ceased blinking altogether, thin layer of moisture glistening along the profile of his eye — entranced, one would say, for lack of a better word. And after a multitude of deep breaths that Axel truly didn’t need, those molten hues looked to him instead; if the redhead had still been in love, the piercing gaze would have caught his lungs in their grasp, but they served only to remind him of everything they had lost. 

And then, they looked beyond him.

They were a wordless question in captivating image, and Axel had to remember that  _silence was indeed golden_ , though it always asked too much.

At any other moment in time, he would have made a joke, something that would capture the attention of Saïx and  _not_  Number VII — whether negatively or not — if just for the chance to hear a reprimand, an annoyed scoff, anything that felt like  _something_  within four colorless walls.

However, he could only hold the air in his lungs, stare into an endless treasury that did nothing but stare back — cold and lifeless — and wonder if the man expected something more of  _him_. 

Long lashes fluttered shut, a sigh of disappointment breaking the quiet, and the next time he saw his superior open yellow beacons to the world — he was staring at an empty sky. 

And Axel felt that there was an opportunity he had missed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me writing!


End file.
